Final Candle
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Left alone on the most special night of the year, Hanukkah, almost had the boy in tears, his parents being forced to abandon him on the final night of it. His friends, however won't let Cyrus Goodman spend the night alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Candle**

* * *

Cyrus Goodman sighed loudly, upset at his parents decision.

It was the final night of Hanukkah, and his parents had revealed that they wouldn't be home for the night and that he would be responsible for the Final Candle this year. He couldn't completely blame them. This was a work related party, that they couldn't get out of without insulting the host and affecting their work life. The teenager couldn't even just go over to be with his father and step-mother the night of Hanukkah and light the candle with them. So when he was told that they would be attending the party this year as well, the boy was crushed.

Thus a sad Cyrus was left in his room, looking at his Instagram feed to stop himself from tearing up about being alone on the final night of Hanukkah. He had even tried texting his best friend about the situation, getting ignored by the boy until he posted it into his _first_ Male only group chat with Jonah, TJ and Buffy's old crush Marty. A fifth was under consideration but Walker hadn't been voted in yet. Marty wasn't happy about him getting all close and personal with Buffy. Something TJ still held over in head. While he had thought about the girls, he had decided not to bother Buffy, who was spending time with her mother, or Andi with some traditional celebration that Celia had demanded only be for the Mack's.

' _I don't get it. Just come to my place for the night, Cy-guy.'_

Cyrus was kicking himself having to deny an off from Jonah to stay over. But he just couldn't bear to leave the house and risk ruining the tradition he poured his heart and soul into following. Groaning heavily, Cyrus was about to response when to his huge relief, Marty did and took the stress of saying no away.

' _U don't know what Hanukkah is do u J-dawg?'_

' _Its like Jewish christmas'_

When the little bubble of Jonah's face dropped below that message, the dark-haired boy _swore_ he could hear the brunette's heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Cyrus raised an eyebrow, wondering how Jonah didn't know what Hanukkah was. Granted, the dimpled boy had no idea what a Bar Mitzvah was until they had sat down and Cyrus explied the event. But he had never been the most talkative about his religion's holiday either, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that Jonah had no idea that Jewish people didn't follow Christmas traditions.

Thinking about the puppy-dog eyes and little pout on that cute dimpled face had Cyrus burying his into a pillow.

' _Cyrus you don't do christmas!? That's so saaaaad! D:'_

' _It's not sad, Jonah. :/'_

As a child Cyrus had felt jealous of other children for getting to enjoy christmas, until his Opa showed him some of the family traditions and he got to light the final candle for the first time. Every year since that moment, Cyrus had been the one to light the final candle and carry on the tradition. A pair of partying parents wasn't going to stop that. He had just been glad that his parents hadn't attempted to force him to attending the party either. They at least knew how important it was for the teenager to light the final candle at the right time. Cyrus was about to text something else and explain a little to the confused Jonah, but paused when he noticed that TJ had gone offline after the first message, something that brought a pout to his face. When the group chat was made, he had expected TJ to lash out at his parents for leaving him alone like that.

In fact the jock hadn't said anything, but had read every message until the past five minutes.

 **-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

He was about to question it, when he heard something loud slam against the glass of his window, causing the nerdy boy to jump.

Reaching up from the darkness and leaves of the tall birch tree in his yard was a hand, tapping at the window pane. From there, Cyrus couldn't see who it belonged to and that had his heart racing. The hand looked like it was trying to push the window open, to no avail as it was locked.

"Please don't be an axe murderer, please don't be an axe murderer…!" Cyrus begged the universe as he crept towards the window. In his hand was a pillow, intent to fight off the mystery hand by beating the stuffing out of it.

When there was a swift movement and something pulled itself higher up from the shadows, obscured by the tree foliage, the Jewish boy winced and raised his pillow. Ready to strike the would-be-attacker despite being outside a closed window.

"Cyrus? What are you doing with a pillow?"

Cracking his eyes open, Cyrus barely made out TJ's handsome face in the pale moonlight.

"TEEJ!" Cyrus cried, before dropping the pillow in embarrassment.

Blushing, Cyrus rushed over and unlatched the lock and eased the window open for TJ to crawl inside the room. It took a little effort squeezing through the small space being so tall; even Andi had trouble fitting in there the last time she had snuck into the room, and then back _out_ of it. But soon enough there they were, both collapsed into a little bundle on the floor with the jock lying on top of Cyrus.

"Hey there, _underdog_ …" TJ smirked, his smug face looming above the teen.

The blush deepened, if it even could, as Cyrus attempted to look at anything else. It was made harder with TJ's body pressed against his own like that, being so close that there was nothing else to see.

Already he was succumbing to the jocks heat, and feeling that weight on his body. Grinding ever so slightly as TJ shamelessly grinned.

"Uuugh, get offa meeee!" Cyrus whined, despite not wanting it to end.

He was worried about his parents seeing them on the floor like that and the thoughts they would have about their son with another boy. Even if it could have been much worse. On almost any other night, one of them would already be naked with the other working their cock. It was usually TJ getting pleasured as a reward for his grades going up thanks to Cyrus' new tutoring system, with the Jewish nerd milking a good few loads out of the pent up Basketball Captain before the real fun even started. Just thinking about his parents seeing that had Cyrus rolling over to attempt getting the heavy weight of TJ off of him. Obviously it was to no avail as TJ effortlessly pinned him down.

"Aww, I come all the way out to spend a night with my favorite muffin and he doesn't even wanna see me?" TJ purred and rested his forehead on the boy's below him.

Cyrus wriggled around, groaning as it made their crotches rub together.

"Of course I wanted to see you, Teej… it's just not tonight." He said in a half-whisper, "It's Hanukkah, the night for the final candle. My parents don't want me hanging out with friends and forgetting."

"You won't forget. You're Cyrus."

The Jewish boy's cheeks returned to pink.

"I'll get offa you for a kiss you know? Or admit that you like me, we'd be a good couple," TJ offered with a smug grin on his handsome face, teasing Cyrus.

It was all too obvious what the nerdy boys feelings were, as much as he tried to hide them away behind walls. Walls and a Buffy. But TJ always saw through them, seeing the trust and how much Cyrus really wanted to claim him for his own. They were the same eyes everyone saw whenever a certain other dork was in the picture.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and tried again to bury what he wasn't ready for.

"Why would I, uh, want to date you? Not that - I mean I would date you if, I, uh…" He stuttered out.

Cyrus only shut up when he felt lips pressing against his own. His deep brown eyes were wide with shock, but as the weight pressed down harder and the kiss began to deeped Cyrus found his eyes fluttering to a close. Melting into the sudden kiss as TJ's hands wrapped around him, the Jewish boy wasn't aware to the hardening cock beginning to grind hard against his own. TJ's thrusting hips pressed down hard against his own tenting cock, with both teenagers swallowing the others moans of subtle pleasure from the dry humping. Even the phone buzzing back on the bed fell upon deaf ears as TJ hungrily slipped across those soft lips and stole the soft moans pumping out of Cyrus.

The jock smirked into the kiss as he stole Cyrus' attention away from Jonah Beck for _once_.

Soon TJ's grip around the pinned boy tightened and he managed to roll them over. He was shocked to feel needy little thrusts from Cyrus' hips to grind against him. Nevertheless, TJ curled his fingers into the short mop of dark hair and pulled the boy closer to him. Their saliva mixed as both teens tongues played and fought for dominance, exploring one and others mouth. TJ shifted slightly in a seconds break from those soft lips, pulling the boy upwards on his body and aiming his hard cock beneath the boys ass. When the kiss resumed his hardness was grinding up against Cyrus' clothed butt.

"Mmh, TJ…" Cyrus muttered between liplock.

"Yeah babe?" The older teen growled, breaking away to assault his pale neck.

His teeth grazed the flesh, with his tongue sliding across the smooth skin. Being so close, he could hear every little sound of lust and need from the Jewish boy's throat. It all just made his thick cock throb harder for Cyrus Goodman. Cyrus, easy as he was, could feel his body heating up. The ruthless assault on his body was planned, and he knew it. TJ's lips and tongue teasing him like that, all to get where the teen rarely strayed.

"Leh… oh man… le-lets move to the desk…" He moaned out.

TJ rolled his eyes and forced their lips together again. Swallowing he moans while thrusting against the squishy ass his fingers were sinking into. He was surprised that Cyrus hadn't felt his hand slip inside his pants.

"Ngh, no way Underdog," He growled, full of lust, "I wanna use you right here…"

Pulling himself away, in spite of every fibre of his being screaming to stay and let this hot jock ravish every inch of his body, Cyrus groaned. " _Nooooo_ , TJ… My parents are still home,"

"Kinky," TJ smirked and pulled him into another quick kiss, while holding his ass tight but the horny jock was denied as his muffin managed to climb off and straighten his hair.

Cyrus pulled his pyjamas tight again, staring down and the rough and hurriedly dressed jock lying on his floor. Even below him, the teen was cocky and full of attitude, grinning so smugly that he just wanted to get back down there and rip off every ounce of clothing hiding the cock _he_ owned. But somehow Cyrus found the will to move to his desk, but not before picking up his phone.

Thirty texts from Marty and Jonah.

The first ten were all asking where Cyrus went, telling the poor Jewish boy not to cry or be upset. Jonah said something about a foot massage, but TJ was already lowering the screen and growling.

"Hey, pay attention to me. Not those dorks,"

"T-Teej! Be nice… or…" The dark-haired boy's words caught in his throat.

Just like something else would later.

The jock groaned and scrolled through the rest of the messages. The conversation devolved into a virtual game of eye-spy between Marty and Jonah as both were walking through the dark streets to meet up at the arcade like the four had wanted to do as a group.

"Or you wont suck my dick, underdog?"

Cyrus nervously nodded, unwilling to say something about TJ sucking him. At least not until they got down and dirty.

"Ok fine, you can't suck me off… But I can suck you," TJ added when his cute nerd whined, with the jock kneeling down and shifting underneath the desk.

Not a single word of the nerdy Goodman boy's protests reached his ears as TJ tugged the white pyjama pants down around Cyrus's knees. It was a little upsetting not getting to see the soft, pale behind of his muffin like that, but the rock-hard five incher sitting their pressed up against his chest was enough to have the older teen licking his lips. He purred softly and wrapped a few fingers around the length, thinner than his own but average for a boy his age.

Cyrus was twitching as his crushes warm breath tickled his dick.

"Mm, o-oh god… TJ what'r you AHH-!" He was cut off as TJ's tongue teased the head of his dick.

Smiling down there as his Jewish boy moaned with pleasure, TJ didn't hesitate to lower down and swallow three quarters of the cock. It barely filled his throat, before rising up and beginning to bob along Cyrus' dick.

"Mm, fuck you taste so good Cyrus! I love your dick," TJ moaned out, teasing the Jewish boy with dirty talk.

Cyrus grit his teeth and buckled over slightly, leaning against his desk and struggling not to expose his pleasure to the nosy pair of parents just downstairs. Feeling those soft lips wrapped around his cock and almost sucking him dry had the Jewish boy almost moaning out TJ's name for more. He could almost kick TJ for sucking him while his parents were still home. The jock knew full well that Cyrus could never stay quiet during a blowjob.

"Ungh… T-TJ," He grunted and the jock pulled off.

"Yes babe?" TJ smirked while stroking Cyrus' slick length. He could tell from the way it twitched that his hand and breath against the shaft was driving his crush insane. That just made TJ tighten his grip and ease it down the cock. Almost as tight as an ass, the grip was making Cyrus' groaning louder.

' _Why did I let him in my window? I can't keep it in… TJ is SO going to get me caught!'_

The Jewish boy internally panicked as he was milked. He was convinced that his parents would hear something and barge inside, catching the young teens red-handed. Or white-handed if TJ kept stroking his cock like that, since Cyrus wouldn't be able to last much longer through that stimulating assault.

"Weh… ahhh-no! We're gonna get, ngh, cau-caught…!" He stuttered.

The teenager completely surprised he even got that out, with TJ licking the throbbing head of his teased dick. Smirking internally, TJ shamelessly swallowed the mushroom head once more and swirled his tongue around it. Beginning to crave the loud moans of pleasure he knew Cyrus was just moments from releasing from those pretty pink lips that he would be using later. Beaking off he finally smugly answered, but not before placing a kiss on the precum and saliva coated head.

"So what if they see? They can shut the door and leave me to suck their pretty son dry, or even pound his hole so deep that he can't live without my cock..."

Shivering at those words utterly dripping in lust, Cyrus bit his lip. That deep, wanting lust wasn't just lacing the brunette's words, but when his Underdog peaked under the desk he saw just how much lust filled his deep green eyes. TJ's eyes were locked on the thin shaft and cute pink head of the dorky boy's cock as he licked up its length, before moving to meet his crushes. As they stared into each other's eyes, he couldn't keep the smug grin at bay when Cyrus' cheeks began to tinge a light red. A grin that stayed there even as TJ leaned down to continue pleasuring the boy's cock.

"TJ… you shouldn't say things like that! You know full, ahhn! F-full well that things like that happen around me," He fought back a deep moan while bucking into the jock's palm. TJ slipped the dick out and started kissing around the head more. Each little smooch was met by a soft, cute sound.

He grinned up at the Jewish boy again, stroking his cock to the side so it wasn't in his face.

"Oh so if I keep saying that I can fuck you till I own you, it'll happen? Good thing I'ma fuck you hard… You know… you can be _really_ cute," He added as Cyrus blushed a deeper red and tried to hide his face. Leaning down to take the boys smooth sac into his mouth, TJ moaned around the small orb.

With the jock lapping his talented tongue across his sensitive spot, Cyrus whimpered in pleasure. He was trying not to beg for more since the hand had stopped pumping his cock, now just being used to grip the thin base while keeping him from cuming. Being friends with benefits, the teens had messed around a few times before but TJ hardly ever gave him this sort of attention by sucking and teasing his cock. So whenever the cocky jock worked on the Underdog like that, there was no shortage of Cyrus' moans. Though he never had to deal with worrying about either pair of his parents being downstairs and in ear shot.

"Such a yummy cock," TJ purred.

Cyrus opened his mouth to talk or moan, or just let anything out as he was tortured, when a telltale creak from the staircase just outside the room and alerted both teenage boys to Cyrus' parents. He could have had a heart attack then and there. It was always the seventh step that made a god awful creak to give away his parents. Thankfully, they would have time to hide. When the Jewish boy reached to pull his khakis back around his waist, another pair of hands dragged the pants back down. TJ was growling softly as he tugged back control of his Underdog's pants. Just to make Cyrus squeak submissively while he took the full five inches back into his mouth. He sucked hard on the cock, hollowing his cheeks and humming to tease the sensitive rod.

"Mm, o-ohhhhh _god_ TJ!" Cyrus groaned in pleasure despite his eyes flickering to the door.

The footsteps grew louder outside, echoing up the ever closing space between the door and the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Already he could hear the mutters of a conversation, which just fuelled the fear growing in his knotted stomach. But with TJ milking his cock, there would be no way to stop moaning or get the jock off. They were just lucky that the desk would hide him down there. But to be sure, Cyrus pulled his pyjama tee lower to hide any of his crotch that might have been showing. Last time they had seen anything close to sexual going on with their son, they had sat the poor boy down and pushed that masturbating would make him go blind.

"Jeez… can't you _ever_ keep it in your pants?" He snapped at TJ, who just smirked around his dick.

The jock pulled off, with his long tongue licking the underside then flicked the head as he went. "Nope. I just _really_ want in your pants,"

"Uuuuugh!"

As though a gun shot just went off, the bedroom door suddenly burst open and Cyrus' father poked his head inside. In his deep set blue eyes there was a hint of fear, even his breathing was a little heavier than normal. Cyrus matched the expression while repressing the shock and scream from being barged in on. Beneath the desk he gave TJ a playful kick, feeling he boy bob up and down a few inches of his cock. His tongue circling the mushroom head.

"Cyrus… if you must do _that_ disgusting act… please at least keep it down." Cyrus's father groaned. "Your step-mother and I, do _not_ want to hear your animalistic need to release your baby DNA."

The Jewish boys eyes went wide. "D-DAD!"

"Oh quit it Cyrus… TJ? Please do not corrupt my child please." Cyrus's father replied, shutting the door behind him.

Even the jocks eyes were widened at that, before clamped shut as he burst out laughing.

As the door shut, Cyrus hissed down at TJ. "I _hate_ you…"

TJ simply smirked up at his ' _muffin_ ' before pushing the coverings away in order to engulf Cyrus's cock once more. Unaware of what was going on in Cyrus's bedroom, Jonah was dragged by his friend and Boys Athletic's Team Captain, Marty to the door of the Goodman household. The boys knocking on the door, loudly. It was finally opened by the father of the house, who groaned upon seeing the pair of teens his son had been fantasising about for the past year.

"Oh great, there are _more_ of you… Make sure you clean up," He almost grunted, allowing the boys inside before stepping out himself. "There's money for pizza on the counter…"

As the adult pair walked away from them, Jonah looked at Marty in confusion. "What does he mean by _clean up_?"

Marty thought for a moment, then realised what was going on.

"... TJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!"

As that groan, which was pure music to TJ's ear, filled the room and escaped out down the stairs, Cyrus found himself writhing around in his chair and making cute little whimpers of pleasure. The tips of his fingers turned white from gripping the handles so tightly, and the boy was squirming higher up into the chair as TJ licked and sucked his cockhead. Flailing around, he was kicking the air as TJ worked him, teasing the slit with his tongue or stroking the shaft at a fast pace that threatened to push his boyfriend over the edge. It was so rare that he got a blowjob that it was always intense when TJ gave one, with Cyrus accidentally face fucking the jock as he squirmed.

Not that TJ minded one bit. "Ghk!"

Cyrus felt a shiver running down up his spine, then his cock start to pulse. But when his body started to tighten up and his balls churned with a thick load of cum ready to flood TJ's mouth, Cyrus gasped. His cock flopped lazily down onto his polo shirt.

"Fuck, Underdog, you're so close to shooting huh?" TJ said with a sly grin, knowing how close he was. He leaned in to take one of Cyrus' balls into his mouth, TJ's eyes never leaving his boyfriend's. They shared a lustful gaze and the jock's tongue teased the smooth orbs just to tease the nerdy boy's orgasm. He slowly licked up the sac, slobbering and sucking one before swapping to the other.

Cyrus groaned as his breathing became heavier, then bit down on a knuckle. With one eye shut tight, he moaned for TJ to let him cum but it just made the jock's smirk broader.

"Maybe you should ask before shooting in someone's mouth,"

The younger boy whined. His head rolled back against his hair as his body was tortured relentlessly. TJ took both balls back into his mouth and hungrily sucked the sack. He loved milking Cyrus of more than just cum, and hearing his boyfriend like that was a huge turn-on for the jock. Giving the blowjob for once was well worth it. After pulling off with a loud, wet ' _pop!'_ TJ leaned up and teasingly licked Cyrus' cockhead.

" _Oooooh god Teej!_ I-I'm so-sorry, just please… .cu-hummmm!" He begged eagerly. "Nghhh! I n-need to!"

"Need to _what_ , Cyrus? I'm not a mind reader, _tell me what you want to do…_ "

The moans that had flowed from Cyrus were so loud that neither of them heard the soft steps coming up the stairs. For a long moment the movements had stopped, only starting again when TJ let the pair of balls out of his mouth and Cyrus' moans became lower. Sounds of absolute pleasure still filled the two pairs of ears slowly and quietly approaching his room. Jonah furrowed his brow and hesitated to take another step, while Marty eagerly continued up the stairs at an even faster pace. They had never expected their friend to be remotely able to make sounds like that and it made both teens pop a stiffy in their pants, which one of them wasn't bothering to hide.

From behind, it was a hot sight for Jonah even though he had seen Marty in less. Obviously the runner wasn't wearing any underwear, his cock was slapping around freely in his sweats. Jonah's mouth ran dry.

Before and after gym classes while getting changed, most boys took a stall or wore their clothes underneath. Marty wasn't embarrassed, with his body tight and lean with a sexy six pack on display for anyone brave enough to look. He would proudly strip off his pants, stand around in _only_ a very tight black jockstrap with a hot-pink hem and smirk at his watchers, of which Jonah was a frequent.

Marty really wanted to show off to TJ and prove that he had a sexier body that the buffer jock, but TJ was a year older than him.

' _No way is that Cyrus… I-It has got to be a video or something; He was upset, like, five minutes ago!'_ Jonah's mind was flooded with images of his best friend's cock being worked furiously and pumping out those cute sounds so loud they escaped out the door and into his ears. But he couldn't fully see it; The vision was blurry and he couldn't think of a size for the lanky boy's dick.

"M-maybe TJ's over and they're… uh," The words died in Jonah's throat. He shouldn't be imagining the couple. "We should just go, right? Leave them alone?"

"Oooooooooor…" Marty turned with a smirk and motioned to the door, "We just go in and help make Cyrus feel better? You can't tell me you didn't have a crush on him, _J-dawg_."

Without letting his friend a moment to decide, Marty's hand closed around the door knob and threw it open much to the shock of the other three teenagers. He gripped a handful of Joanh's tee then pulled him inside roughly. Next Marty stepped inside himself and looked straight at the pair at the desk, clearly seeing TJ down there on his knees with Cyrus balls deep in his mouth. Strangest thing was, he was smirking.

"T-TJ NO, DON'T!" Cyrus cried out. The blood drained from his face when he was pushed over the edge and started shooting his load. "STOP PLEASE!"

With his tongue stuck out, the eldest boy pulled off his boyfriend just as thick white ropes of cum were being shot into his throat. With the cock now free, he worked the shaft so the last few ropes of cum fired into his mouth or dripped down around the base of Cyrus's smooth dick. TJ swallowed Cyrus' cum while the last of his load was being shot onto the jock's lips. TJ just licked his lips and grinned. It was so sweet, just like his boyfriend.

"Wow Underdog, cumming in my throat with your friends watching? I have made you bad, huh?"

' _Holy shit, Cy just…'_ Jonah's heart skipped.

After licking up the last of his boyfriends cum, TJ eagerly lapped at the tip to milk out every last drop. Almost as though Marty and Jonah weren't even there, he teased and pleasured his boy to no end. Cyrus was a moaning, panicked mess when the older boy finally got off of him and was on his feet.

"Happy Hanukkah!" He said with a broad smile.

Marty was slowly nodding in approval of this surprising sight; He'd dreamt of sharing Cyrus with his sexy boyfriend before with the Jewish boy pinned between their hot bodies. Seeing TJ down on his knees working that cute dick was rather impressive, and just made Marty more hungry to join in.

"Never expected _you_ of all people to be sucking dick Teej. You've got a little on your lip," He said and motioned at his lip.

TJ smirked but didn't wipe his lip. "Come clean it off then, _commando_."

Before anyone else could argue the door was slammed shut and the runner stepped in front of TJ and Cyrus with his big dick still freely swinging in his pants. In one quick movement the jocks bodies were pressed together and Marty was licking his captain's lips free of dorky cum, with Cyrus and Jonah watching on in shock. The runner moaned at the taste of the cum and licked again to get another drop then swallowed it. The boy who made it just gulped. To their surprise TJ licked sluttily back before they both started to make out and share the dark-haired boy's hot spunk. Deep and with lots of tongue, their lips played and the teenagers moaned down each others throats. The older boy grinded his hips into his team mate, their rock hard lengths making their moans louder as each boy tried to overpower the other. TJ wrapped around Marty's lean body, groping the soft bubbly ass and lifting him higher up to deepen their kiss. Meanwhile, Marty moaned from the sweet taste and was playing with the jock's hair and tongue. He didn't mind being dominated, just as long as Cyrus and TJ were both enjoying letting him make out like that.

Filling the room with their hot moans between kissed, both jocks had made the other boys freeze. His feet rooted to the ground, Jonah felt his cock twitching painfully and groaned when his hand grabbed it. A soft whine escaped his lips, unnoticed.

Cyrus's mouth ran dry and croaked out a sheepish noise watching his boyfriend make out with Buffy's crush. He felt an impulse to attack but something about the way they were smirking almost _at_ him kept Cyrus down.

"All clean…" With his tongue still out, Marty grinned. A drop of cum still on the pinkness.

It was stolen, however, and swallowed by TJ possessively. "Not a bad kisser Billy, but no more of my Underdog's cum for you."

"It's Marty, TJ…"

Finally the thing blocking the Jewish boy's throat cleared and he was able to shout at the cheating pair. "TJ WHY DID YOU KISS HIM!? WHY ARE YOU TWO EVEN HERE?!"

He buried his face in his shirt and clenched his eyes shut, despite hating denying himself the sight of those two studs bodies grinding together. Cyrus could still see, in his mind, TJ and Marty's abs rubbing together dripping with sweat and their slutty tongues playing together around the head of his dick. His dick slowly rose back to life at the thought, hidden when Cyrus raised his legs up to curl into a little ball of grumbling. Hanukkah was a big jumbled mess of bleh now. His lust and logic at war.

"Cyrus," A hand was placed on his shoulder. Marty pulled the desk chair closer to the bed so he could sit down and cast a smile to the boy. Not without putting on hand on the dorky boys leg and slowly rubbing up to his crotch, his hand wrapping around the hard cock Cyrus was trying to hide. Marty loved how it made him jump. "Jonah and I were in the area so wanted to stop by and make your night better. You were, like, totally devastated over the phone… _sooooo_ what else was I gonna do when I see your hot boyfriend sucking the cum out of you? Give _YOU_ a little show so we can help him make you even happier."

Shuddering at his sensitive cock being grabbed and the promise of TJ Kippin, Marty and _the_ Jonah Beck helping out to make him _happier_ , Cyrus felt himself loosen up a little as a moan escaped his treacherous lips.

That had the older boys grinning at one and other and putting a hand to their own dicks. TJ rubbed a few inches slowly, the length almost being long enough to touch his knee. A large, obvious bulge that was making Jonah's mouth water. Marty, on the other hand, let his dick out of his dark sweats and lazily jerked the full six-and-a-half inch length. Openly jerking off in a room full of boys turned in on to no end, filling the runner with newfound excitement. Every time he got hard in the middle of showers after gym class Marty's thoughts instantly went to pumping out a huge load all over the shower wall with the others watching on in aw and jealousy of his cock and cum going to waste; Marty knew they would all be too scared to touch him.

When Cyrus's sheepish brown eyes peeked up from over his knees TJ grabbed Marty again, sinking his hands into the softness of his ass.

"So Cy, knowing this is only for you, can I make out with him more?" TJ asked.

But it wasn't Cyrus that answered him, "Please do it!"

Three pairs of eyes snapped to Jonah Beck in surprise as his voice squeaked out. TJ dropped Marty instantly and raised an eyebrow at the boy he'd paid no mind since entering the room and hiding in the corner. He licked his lips at the sight. Jonah's arms were hovering awkwardly at his sides, half hiding the tent in his jeans and half trying to get in his pockets. Lips parted and shaking gave away the boys nerves, which only got worse as he closed the distance between them.

"Thought you were the 'straight boy' of the little group, Beck?" TJ said huskily in Jonah's ear, his voice barely above a whisper. Loving the way it made Jonah shudder, TJ leaned in and licked up the boy's ears while pinning his wrists to the wall. "But now… I bet you want to be the one kissing me, not just what's-his-name. Do you want that, Jonah? Cyrus liked you, ya know, so I wonder if he wants to see both of us kiss…"

Jonah tried to speak, but could only whimper.

Taking it as a yes, a pair of rough lips were pressed against his in a slow and gentle kiss. After the initial shock, Jonah melted into the sweet kiss. He leaned into TJ's lips while the jock let him go, then felt hands sliding up his arms. They traveled to his head, holding his head there to deepen the kiss.

"Holy shit… So lucky, Cy!" Marty exclaimed.

Cyrus's throat was too dry to say anything, so nodded along instead. Hanukkah was definitely getting better with his old crush being kissed passionately by his boyfriend just to make him feel better. TJ definitely knew the way to his heart in strange ways.

Cyrus called his his 'Bad Boy Effect', things he did that would piss people off just drew him closer. They had a running joke, or at least _TJ_ had a running joke, about when Cyrus admitted that he would have jumped on the reformed Amber if she was a boy. He hated ever opening his mouth about that, though.

Still against the wall with their lips sliding around slowly, said boys moaned soft nothingness to each other and explored the others body. Being the top he was, TJ's hands attacked Jonah's ass by slipping into his jeans. Not _as_ soft as Marty or Cyrus's bubbly butts, but one to make him moan. And Jonah was too confused to do much. His hands awkwardly felt up the jocks chest and stole the odd grope of the hugh length grinding into his thigh. But when the hands invaded his pants and grabbed his ass, Jonah's hands slipped underneath TJ's top and felt up the stubbly abs.

"H-how did you guys get inside? Surely dad locked the door…" Cyrus croaked to the boy beside him. He looked over for a second, but was instantly back on the boys kissing. _He_ wanted to be the one feeling up them both.

The runner gripped and showed off a twenty dollar bill between his fingers. "He saw us at the door. Remember to clean up Cyrus…"

"Oooooooh god my life is over…" The Jewish boy groaned and sunk out limp in his chair. "Fuck then kill me,"

"I'll do one of those things, dude. But might want you alive for next Hanukkah," Marty flicked Cyrus's sensitive dick and got his finger a dab of precum, which he licked up. He giggled at the taste, "Is anything you make salty? Or just sweet like you?"

TJ was growing cocky as he softly made out with his boyfriend's old crush. After lifting up Jonah just enough that by impulse the boy lifted up and wrapped his legs around his hips, TJ broke away from the wall. He walked them over to the middle of the room with their eyes still closed and lips still locked. He and Cyrus had done that a thousand times. But now his underdog got to watch and enjoy.

When he opened his eyes, however, Cyrus wasn't watching him.

Instead the boy was writhing around on his bed with Marty on top of him attacking one of his sensitive nipples. With one in his mouth, the runner teased the other with his thumb almost making Cyrus cry out in pleasure. But he was biting his lip, as usual.

"Try biting that one, he screams if you do it just right." TJ moaned between kisses.

"Teeeeeej don't tell him that! It's hard enough not- AHHHHH!" Cyrus cried out loud as the teeth ran over his nubs.

A cry that had the other boys throbbing.


End file.
